1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to network security, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for blocking an access through an unauthorized access point (AP).
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, the demand for terminal devices such as mobile devices has been growing rapidly. Such terminal devices may communicate radio signals with access points (APs) that are wireless devices for providing access to a wireless network through defined frequency channels. Examples of the wireless network may include a wireless LAN.
A wireless network environment supports data exchange through an access to a wireless network while a user of a terminal device moves. However, since the terminal device is physically separated from the network equipment and the exchanged data may also be sniffed in the air, there are security concerns such as illegal network access or theft of information using an unauthorized access point (e.g., a rogue AP).
As an example, in order to solve the problem, several wireless network-related equipment supply companies provide a function of managing a wireless network control device and a plurality of access points connected to the wireless network control device to check a normal access point and an unauthorized access point. However, such a function is difficult to use in network devices of a variety of companies.
As another example, there is an unauthorized access point determination method of using a wireless intrusion determination system to check traffic that is generated from an access point. However, since the wireless intrusion determination system may be useless for a radio shadow area, it is difficult to completely protect against an unauthorized access point. In addition, when the traffic amount is large, it is difficult to check and block the traffic in real time.